The Curious Cases of SKET Dance!
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: "What is the purpose of skills and talents if we can't help our friends?" Says Switch, beating Bossun to state the 'cool' statement. Himeko looks happily at his two boys. The door opens and reveals some friends' requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Minna-san~! **I'm bored so I decided to write a SKET Dance fanfic (who says boredom kills? :p). Anyway, I really love SKET Dance now. So _sugoi_! Haha!

I made another fanfic, and I observed that I'm beginning to have a habit of not making one but not finishing it in a quick manner... blah, blah.

Please love this?

**Advance note: **This is based on **_anime_**. I don't read manga, sadly.

**Super Advance note: **Edited **June 04, 2011**, adding a footnote at the end of the chapter

**Disclaimer:** you-know-what

* * *

><p><strong>Case No. 1: The Missing Key<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Yo, Leader~!" Switch sing-sang through his Speech Synthesis software, waving his right hand in a rapping motion, while his left fluidly did all the typing. "Buy me an iPad, yo~!" He looked at Bossun with a stern gaze, betraying all the snide that coated his words.

"See what I mean!" Bossun responded with frustration – although comically. He wore an annoyed expression, with a look that was almost the irritated equivalent of his 'half-assed' look (Himeko's wording!). Pouting his lips petulantly, he drowned the small clubroom with his whines and complaints with the present gag.

"Are you a child, Bossun?" Himeko replied just after she sighed after watching a fifteen year old _young _man acted grumpily at simply being _teased_ at. "You're taking it too seriously, you know." She half-smirked and she quickly realized that her grin might not take her words deeper towards the club's leader.

"Bu-But!" Bossun replied. "Even my _kazoku_ – my _family_! – is making fun of me being the leader!" He said in exaggerated tears. "And I'm the main character here! Am I ever even needed here?" He moaned at his own predicament.

"Don't be such a baby, Bossun." Himeko responded. "Just pass me that Pelocan?" She opened her right palm to Bossun's direction and wiggled her fingers, as if already asking for the candy to be _quickly_ placed on her waiting hand.

"See! See~!" Bossun yelled in a hush, but hastily handed over the small candy when Himeko stared at him with narrowed (and red) eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. He closed his eyes, while his lips were in a small frown.

Himeko looked at their leader as she sucked on the lollipop, hoping that Bossun wasn't really taking everything – especially the one known as the _running gag_ about his 'leader'-ship – seriously. It was just a joke, after all. She broke off the gaze from Bossun and looked at the _Academy Times_ paper that was sprawled dirtily atop the small table in between a small bench and Bossun's _tatami_ mat.

"What's this?" What she was thinking inside her mind was instead asked aloud, quickly snatching the attention of the sulking Bossun and the ever-stoic Switch. Upon noticing that the other club members' eyes were already on her, she continued with her present discovery. "There has been an increase in the club numbers in Kaimei?"

"That is the current trend going on around here." The 'voice' of Switch reverberated inside the room, and the rhythmical keystrokes accompanied his speech. "Despite the Student Council's action to dispose of clubs which to them are _useless_, there has been a tremendous activity that rose among the student population. Apparently not too many supports this Student Council action and has actually made the students prove the worthiness of each clubs." He explained the rest the latest scoop surrounding their school life.

"Ha!" From the broodiness that enveloped him, Bossun seemed to have regained his normal composure. His raised his fist in the air in victory, while declaring how _lame _the Student Council was. "Take that, you stupid Student Council! You can't take out the spirit of _clubbing_!"

"_Oi, oi_," Himeko gestured Bossun to sit down and reduce his excited stature. "You're not supposed to say that aloud.

Bossun only stuck his tongue towards Himeko, but sat back down nonetheless. He looked at Switch who seemed to have resumed his computer activities. "Ne, Switch," he called out the attention of the teen. "Do you suppose that we're going to get some requests?"

"The probability is low." Switch answered. "With each clubs proving their mettle, I believe that the students will be less lenient and therefore not ask our help too much." From the monitor, Switch slowly turned his head and looked at Bossun. "It appears this has come disadvantageous for you, leader."

"What a pain…" Bossun sighed. "But let's just get more optimistic, ne?" He flashed a grin back at his clubmates. Himeko smiled back, always refreshed whenever their leader would share his hopefulness. Switch only nodded, but deep inside his head, he felt more compelled to be more useful to Bossun.

Opportunity didn't just come on its own. They needed to find one, right?

* * *

><p>…or the SKET club was just lucky?<p>

As soon as Bossun had another mental bout of wishing for a request to come and as well to make their request announcement paper more inviting and bigger (considering that it was written in a small piece of bond paper), the sliding door opened and revealed a blond teen whose face was all-written with distress. She was breathing heavily, and appeared to have run for a life just to come for the SKET clubroom.

The blond appeared to be at the same age, or a year older, with long blond hair, a single bunch of hair tied on the right side of her head with a blue ribbon. She had wide and round eyes, with amber-brown irises. Switch's face flushed in pink when he was to describe to himself about those big _bre_– before Himeko seemed to have felt the perverted taint in the atmosphere and decided to throw her hockey stick to their information master. With a very curvaceous body, the blond was a beautiful woman.

"_Minna-san_!" She called out. "I need your help!"

To which Bossun quickly replied, "We're ready to help you, _nee-san_!" He said, motioning the blond to enter the small but cozy clubroom. Himeko welcomed her warmly, while Switch just looked at her peripherally, his hands and fingers ready to type into his own database.

Bossun invited her to sit on the bench. "So, what's your name?" Bossun got it right – to know the request, know the client first.

"My name is _Lucia Coeurfilia_." The blond started. "I'm––"

"Co-Coeurfilia?" Himeko cut off Lucia with her stutter. She looked strangely surprised, and Bossun didn't have any idea for the reason. He gave a curious look at Switch, and the latter seemed to have gotten the former's message.

"Lucia Coeurfilia. The only daughter of Coeurfilia Group, one of the richest families in the town. From 3-B, no. 21 in class. Eighteen years old. Birthday: July 1, 1992. _Bust_––" Switch stopped upon seeing the terrifying look belonging to Himeko. "Member of the club _Fairy Tale_, a drama acting club mostly concerned about _fairy tales._" Switch ended, not really trying to brave the _discreet _wrath of Himeko being released due to the _healthy _amount of his information.

"So you're rich?" Bossun asked.

"I prefer not to be associated with who my family is." Lucia answered sternly. She gave Bossun a serious look. Bossun only nodded.

"Right, Lucia––can I call you that?" Bossun continued without really waiting for an answer. "So what's your request?"

Lucia reached onto her belt and procured a dangling set of keys. She placed it atop the table. Bossun and Himeko looked at them curiously. "These are my keys – it's my collection, actually." She began. "These are my heirloom – my special items that came from my mother." She smiled a bit, which piqued more the interest of the club members. "There are twelve of them, and each one opens up one of the unique boxes that my mother left me. She promised to give me a key every year." She smiled very kindly, and Himeko and Bossun could literally feel the value the blond gave to the keys.

"She started giving me one when I was eight."

Bossun and Himeko counted the keys in the set and noticed the same thing. "You should have _ten _keys." Both said in unison, while it was Himeko who continued. "So one of your keys is missing?" She asked the blond.

Lucia only nodded.

"So…" Bossun held his chin sagely. "How do we start?"

* * *

><p><em>Lucia was reading one of the official scripts that Fairy Tale stored in its massive collection. Fairy Tale, due to its similarity to the official Theater Club, had shared a wide range of rivalry with the latter. And due to the Student Council, a.k.a. The Magic Council (for some reasons still unknown), and their 'purging' of the '<em>dark_' clubs (those which they said were useless), Fairy Tale's battle with the Theater Club was faring no better. Due to SKET dan being able to evade and fight off the Student Council circular against the _dark_ clubs, many, including Fairy Tale, had amassed an idea to prove their worth._

_Fairy Tale Club had decided that they would create a small '_concerto_' of fairy tales, ranging from _Cinderella, _to the widely-known epic tale of _Galuna Island, _and to the self-made tale of _Fairy Tail Guild versus Phantom Guild. _Fairy Tale Club was sporting too many shows at once; thus, the division of the club into different groups with different presentations to prepare for._

"_What d'you think?" Lucia asked, raising her head and looking at her companions. "What tale should we be getting?"_

"_I think we should get _Nirvana_!" One loudmouth yelled in reply. He sat on the chair, opposite to where Lucia sat._

"_Shut up, fire-brain." Another voice replied, who sat just beside Lucia. "Not too loud." The voice added._

"_Stop lecturing me, you pervert!" The former replied._

"_Make me, fire-maniac!"_

"_Shut it, you two…" Lucia fisted her hand and cracked her fingers – the bones snapped in staccato rhythm that made the two gulped in sudden fear. "Will you see the stars if I bury you underground?" She said, her voice tainted with demonic tone as her aura began to be mixed with violet cloud of darker hue._

"_No…" The two squeaked in _unison_._

"_Good then!" The trails of the 'demonic' aura vanished instantly, and were replaced with a comical display of a colorful rainbow and the radiant sun. She then placed the script and her keys atop the table._

"She's creepy_…" The first one whispered to the second. The latter only nodded in acquiescence._

"_So, going back to the question… _Natsume, _you said you want Nirvana?" Lucia faced the pink-haired teen._

"_Yep!" Natsume replied happily. "Because it's cool, and it is an epic battle between good and evil!" He explained his side._

"_Childish…" The other one only said._

"Grey_, how about you?" Instead of letting one to throw an insult to the other, Lucia made sure that she would be quicker to prevent it. "Anything in particular that you want?" Lucia then started to prepare some drinks for the small group. While waiting for Grey's answer, she was pouring some orange juice in a glass._

"_Nothing really." Grey hummed. "But I can agree to Nirvana."_

"_Nirvana it is, then!" Lucia declared, handing over to Natsume his share of drinks. Natsume happily accepted it and muttered a soft 'thank you'._

"_Are we not going to ask _Ersa_ about her opinion about this?" Grey asked, looking mildly nervous that a decision had been made without their other team member. Lucia was scary by right, but Ersa was a goddess of frightfulness…_

"_I think she'll like it too." Lucia said, smiling widely. She picked up another glassful of orange juice. "After all, Nirvana is one of the fairy tales where her most favorite character is present!" She blushed, which made Natsume and Grey looked at her dubiously. Due to the giddiness that took over her form, Lucia failed to properly hand to Grey the glass and it spilled over Grey's lap._

"_Oh sh–" Grey's curse was drowned by Lucia's shriek and apologies. "I'm sorry, Grey! My bad!" She stood from her seat and used her handkerchief to wipe off the juice from Grey. She knelt beside Grey and tried her best to remove the liquid, still muttering some apologies while drying off the teen. Lucia tried to squeeze out the juice from the teen's jeans, holding both of his thighs––_

Thighs. Both. Holding. Grey-sama?

_Unfortunately, another member of Fairy Tale had seen the interaction, and from her position, the sight of Grey and Lucy appeared to be | _(=_=) (┬-┬)└(;‾-‾)┘ censored no lookie └(‾-‾;)┘(┬-┬) (=_=)_ (this is Switch's method of censoring). She sped off towards the trio, her eyes narrowing down and her face etched with a written countenance 'I-will-kill-you!' She will not allow this insolence!_

"_Grey-sama! Lucy-san!" She shouted as soon as she was within hearing range, her voice at 150 decibels (dB) and at 19,000 hertz (Hz). "What are you doing!"_

_(Switch voice-over -start) Sonic booms would only be formed when certain object traveled faster than Mach 1 (speed of sound), but in case of the newcomer's yell, it created a static sonic boom from her mouth alone, sending Lucia and Grey flying far off. (-end) After recovering from such surprise attack, Grey and Lucia stood dumbfounded to see the teary-eyed woman who was looking at them with pure rage._

"_Julia?" Lucia asked. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_Yes!" Julia responded in a cry. "Julia thinks _you_, Lucia-san, is the problem!" She crossed her hands in front of her chest. "You're | _(=_=) (┬-┬)└(;‾-‾)┘ censored no lookie └(‾-‾;)┘(┬-┬) (=_=) |_Grey-sama!"_

_Lucia and Grey reddened hysterically, both mouth hanging wide open with such word given by Julia. "WHAT?" Both exploded in unison, with them looking very gravely at the other woman. "We're not doing anything!" Lucia added._

"_She's just wiping off the _juice_!" Grey said. _

"_The… _juice_?" Julia repeated, with total shock and disbelief. "Then you really _|(=_=) (┬-┬)└(;‾-‾)┘ censored no lookie └(‾-‾;)┘(┬-┬) (=_=)|_!" She wailed. "Grey-sama, how can you do this to Julia?" She looked at Grey with tears flowing river-ly from her eyes._

"_Fu––no!" Grey blushed more. "It's orange juice!"_

"_Iie, iie, iie!" Julia snapped. "Lucia-san!" She pointed an accusing finger towards the blond. "You will remember this day! Julia will make you remember this! REMEMBER!" She ran away, leaving Grey and Lucia looking at her with uncertainty._

_Natsume was only watching in disinterest. He was actually glad when Lucia spilled off the juice onto Grey. He was going to remark something, but he was drowned by Lucia's yells. So he just continued to observe nonchalantly. When Lucia was wiping off the juice from Grey, Julia suddenly appeared, whining about _|(=_=) (┬-┬)└(;‾-‾)┘ censored no lookie └(‾-‾;)┘(┬-┬) (=_=)|_, which he didn't know. Deciding that _|(=_=) (┬-┬)└(;‾-‾)┘ censored no lookie └(‾-‾;)┘(┬-┬) (=_=)|_ was something unimportant, he then focused on the keys atop the table._

Come to think of it_, he started in his mind. _Lucia hasn't really shared about her keys. I wonder what kind of things are found inside the storages opened by these. _His mind wandering off to the thought of the most exotic foods and the most awesome devices, he started fingering the keys. He stopped when he was bashed by Lucia's hands._

"_What are you doing, Natsume?" Lucia asked, irritated._

"'_Am just looking at your keys…" Natsume replied, holding his reddening hands in pain._

"_No!" Lucia said. "Grey, I'm just going to find some spare pants or shorts or whatever." She said to the two, "I'm going back." She rushed out of their clubroom, but not being able to retrieve the keys from the table._

* * *

><p>"I returned shortly after getting some pants." Lucia said. "By that time, I got my keys back."<p>

"And you haven't noticed that one key is missing?" Himeko asked.

"Nope." She replied. "It was before home that I tried to count my keys and found out that there was something missing." She frowned. "Please, SKET dan, help me." She bowed to Himeko and Bossun.

"Alright!" Bossun fisted his hands in the air again. "We, the SKET dan, are here to help you!" He stood and placed his right fist over his chest. Himeko, as well as Switch, stood and made the same gesture. "_Believe it_!"

"Ah, Bossun, I believe that _catchphrase_ is from another anime…"

"_Urusai!_"

**10 minutes after…**

"I can only think of one…" Himeko hummed, jumping her eyes from Bossun and Switch. "I think it was _Natsume _who got her key!" She concluded, readying her hockey stick as if her target was already decided. "I will beat him to reveal it!"

"Hey, hey," Bossun cut her off. "Don't you think it's too early to decide who the suspect is?" He asked Himeko and the latter appeared to be appeased with the idea. "Besides, we can also suspect Grey." A raised eyebrow from Himeko gave Bossun the idea that he needed to expound his point. "I mean, remember _Teppei_? He appeared to be the most innocent – the _victim_, in fact – but we discovered he was the perpetrator after all." He explained. "We really couldn't decide who's who with just the very few evidences that we got."

"_Sugoi_…" Himeko muttered in reply, and then grinned hugely. "It's cool of you to say that." She giggled. "It makes me more and more see you in a _different light_."

"Don't say that!" Bossun mock-pleaded.

"So we have two suspects now – Grey and Natsume." Himeko stated. "Now we need to know who has a greater motive to get the key!"

"Wait." Switch typed/said. "I believe we should have _three _suspects."

"Three?" Bossun and Himeko asked.

"You're omitting the possibility that _Julia _can be as suspect as well." Switch said, looking at the two with his blank set of facial features.

"But," Bossun started to defend. "According to Lucia, she left the key together _with _Natsume and Grey. There is no way that Lucia can sneak off the key away from the sight of those two!"

"Like you said earlier," Switch turned his direction towards Bossun, removing his eyeglasses and appeared to be stern, "we should not be making assumptions with just the few things we got. Possibilities not just come through people alone, but possibilities also come in situations. We should not just take into account the possibility of the person, but the _possibility of the situation_." He said, wearing again the said item.

"Switch!" Bossun yelled. "What's with you always acting 'cool' and 'great' again, huh?"

"But Switch's correct." Himeko conceded to Switch's idea. "Remember that Lucia took off from the club room; no way that she'd know what happened back there. What if there was really a circumstance that Julia got a way to get the key?" She proposed.

"Alright, I get it…" Bossun relented.

"So… who's first?"

* * *

><p>"Why Grey?" Himeko asked, trying to cramp herself behind the small bush. Bossun was beside her, and Switch was behind them.<p>

"Bossun believes in the likelihood that the most innocent among the suspects is actually the real one." Switch said. "Said he isn't taking the chances to take a longer way to find the suspect and attempts to swat _who he thinks _the real perpetrator."

"Who _I think_?" Bossun's eye twitched. "Switch, you're making it sound that it was only out of _my intuition_."

"As a data gatherer, I only believed in information backed-up by hard data." Switch responded.

"Don't be so cool now…" Bossun replied.

"_Boys_," Himeko growled softly. "Behave."

"_Hai_, Hime!" The two quickly followed.

They were outside the club building, hiding behind the bush, and waiting for Grey to arrive. According to Switch's database, every Fairy Tale member was now required to go at their clubroom after class in order to perform practices and rehearsals of their plays. Grey, among the members of the chosen Nirvana play group, was the first one to arrive at the club. They took the opportunity to be able to ask questions without really prompting the attention of more people.

"Grey Halfbaster, 18 years old, has a weird stripping habit–" Switch didn't miss Himeko's comment of 'just another pervert'–"associates himself with ice and cold stuff, most famous for his rendition of _Frosty the Snowman_ and even performing as _Snegurochka_." He paused for a while, as he himself kept eye for the teen. "He has an obvious rivalry with Natsume, and at the same time shares a close friendship. Friends with Lucia, but in romantic terms…" Switch halted again. Bossun and Himeko gave him a gaze, indicating that he needed to continue. "_Shitsurei_, I don't have any data on that."

"_I now got you!_" From a distance, the SKET dan trio heard some voice. They observed and noticed that it was Grey who was going to enter the Fairy Tale club room.

"For so long, for the long time that I believed that would eventually get you…" He was wearing a weird look. "But now, you are now at my hands!" Grey said aloud, appearing not to mind if people were hearing him.

"You're so beautiful…" He procured an item from his pocket. It shone with the glistening sun. "And now, I _really _have you." He was waving the item around like a madman.

The SKET dan trio's eyes widened in surprise when the reflection from the sun had wavered – it was a _key_!

The SKET dan rushed into the action.

**o o o**

"_Suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen, suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen, suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen_…" Bossun continued to mutter his apology like a mantra, while Himeko looked embarrassed, and Switch still looking 'cool' with him typing gallantly at his laptop. The trio had 'beaten up' Grey because of the key, and it appeared they acted sooner than the need to question first.

Grey was only looking at them with tired eyes. He was seated on a bench, while the three took the one opposite the former. "So… let me ask you first. Who are you?"

"I'm _Yusuke Fujisaki_, known as Bossun." Bossun started. "She's _Hime Onizuka_, Himeko. And the last one's _Kazuyoshi Usui_, Switch." He thumbed himself, and then pointed Himeko and Switch. "We're from SKET dan." He said apologetically.

"Ah, so you're the famous trio," Grey answered meekly. "Well, I think I can safely believe now that what you did to me was not purposeless?" He said.

"We're really sorry about that," Himeko replied. "Well, we were waiting for you and then you appeared and talked very weirdly… So we thought that you really might be the one who we were _targe_-waiting for." She explained. Receiving a curious look from Grey, the SKET dan trio didn't have any choice but to spill the beans. They retold him what happened and Lucia's request to find her missing key and about how they suspected him for getting it.

"I see…" Somehow, the trio felt relieved that Grey didn't take their action very seriously. "But, this isn't her key – see?" He raised the item in front of them. Now that he had showed it, it appeared to be an ordinary key; Lucia's keys were golden and had varied unique designs.

"Bu-But!" Bossun stuttered. "You were talking as if you've wanted something for a long time! We thought you were referring to the key!"

"Haha…" Grey gave a weak laugh. "I suppose I'm sorry about that." He said. "I was practicing my _lines_. Our play's Nirvana and I'm playing the role of the enemy who has wanted to _get_ Nirvana for a long time." He looked at the trio whose looks appeared that the world had just rolled them over.

"We're really_, terribly_, sorry for what we did." Himeko repeated her apology.

"No worries," Grey said. "But, perhaps, can I help you with that?" He smiled. "I mean, Lucia's a friend and I'm willing to help her out…"

"_You lllllllikke her_…" Switch purred over the software.

"Can you begin when Lucia left you yesterday in the clubroom when she searched for spare clothes for you?" Bossun asked.

"Hmm…" Grey hummed. "You see, when she left, I decided that I needed to dry myself off." He said.

"I left Natsume alone and went outside as well to dry off."

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote: <strong>(added June 04, 2011)

(1) **The running gag** - for now, it's about Bossun being teased about his leadership in SKET dan.

(2) **Lucia Coeurfilia ** - based upon Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. 'Coeur' is 'heart' in French, thus the name. :p

(3) **Nirvana**, **Fairy Tail vs Phantom**, and **Galuna Island** - these are some major arcs in Fairy Tail

(4) **Frosty the Snowman** - you-know-who, I think. :p

(5) **Snegurochka** - actually a snow _maiden_; from a Russian folklore

* * *

><p>Don't worry, this will have another chapter.<p>

Switch is just so cool! Haha! See how I added lines for him in this fic?

To answer possible questions, this is not a crossover fic. Well, in a way. I just thought it'll be better if I use some characters known to all, right?

Yes, it's **Fairy Tail**.

Thanks for reading! :)

ﾁｬｳ(･_･ 三･_･)ﾁｬｳ censored no lookie ｬダヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapty... Seriously, I was drained when I created Switch's lines!

**Disclaimer: **you-know-what

* * *

><p><strong>Case No. 1: The Missing Key<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Switch looked indifferently at Bossun, who was thinking while lying on his _tatami _mat. The latter looked very unserious, and Switch could only reconsider that it was only when Bossun wore his goggles that his staid 'concentration mode' actually worked. As Switch continued to observe, Bossun, while his hands under his head and eyes closed, appeared to be sleeping. Assuming that he needed to be more productive while the club was yet to organize about the present matter, he decided to play his favorite dating sim. _But perhaps,_ and even in his thought, he sounded so computer-ish.

Himeko was looking dispassionately at the sleeping Bossun, while she placed her hockey stick beside her. She sat oppositely where Bossun's mat was, and she appeared to be dead tired from whatever events that had happened that day. With a slouched posture, Himeko continued hovering her eyes upon the lazed figure of Bossun, not really sure if the latter was thinking or was already asleep.

There was a small pop that reached Himeko's ears. It was soft, but since general silence pervaded the small club room, it was enough to create a sound hearable in a distance. She turned her tired-looking face at the source of the sound, and saw that it was from Switch who appeared to have temporarily removed his attention to whatever he was tinkering in that computer of his. He was holding a black-inked marker in his hand, and its cap in the other. Switch's pair of eyeglasses shone ominously.

"Switch, just what are you doing?" Himeko intended to sound annoyed, but she being tired did not contribute.

The menacing glare from the reflection from his eyewear only glowed brighter.

"Even without actually speaking, you continue to annoy me." She only said, remembering how the secretary of their group could be very well annoying. Even though very silent (at first) and less obscene than Bossun, Switch liked to tease people. It was evident on how Bossun reacted whenever Switch double-taunted Bossun when a present gag stuck up with him. And, for her, it was his general awareness, ability to deliver ideas in a single look or a single word, and his very high-strung mails.

Switch only continued to approach the lying figure, his marker bleeding its black ink as if pleading to reach an unlucky face and write itself out to depletion. The marker was trying to get contact to Bossun's face – Switch could feel it in his hand. As soon as he was in position, he started to artistically re-create Bossun's face as if a blank piece of paper waiting to be drawn upon. With very gentle and precise markings, Switch masterfully created an art.

After a minute, Switch recapped the marker and returned to his previous seat. Himeko only watched him with slight discontent and a little bit of joy of seeing a prank. At her observation, even in that blank expression, Switch was smiling…

Bossun's face crunched up into a frightened expression, and, in the following seconds, he rose himself up from his mat and sat, breathing heavily in the process. He looked at Himeko, gazed for some seconds, and sighed to himself, muttering a soft 'just a dream' while he recomposed himself.

"So… you were sleeping!" Himeko pointed out as soon as she heard Bossun.

"That's not it!" Bossun replied, looking terrified again. "I-I drea-dreamt something _horrible_!" He said, putting both of his hands in front of his face, both extremities shaking very agitatedly. Struck with fear, Bossun pointed an accusing finger at Switch. "That guy," he continued, "in my dream he did something _bad _to me that everyone was looking at me and then ending up laughing!" He yelled, almost crying. "And I'm glad it's just a dream!"

Himeko had a blank face before she exploded in laughter.

Bossun replied annoyingly, "What?" He turned a curious expression from Switch.

And Switch literally twisted his head to evade Bossun's look.

_What the––,_ Bossun thought, as he searched for something to look himself with. As soon as he saw himself in the mirror hanging in the wall, his eyes narrowed in great vexation.

His eyebrows thickening due to the ink marks drawn directly atop and around it, his eyes darkened as if applied with an eyeliner, his nasal opening embossed as if drawn like a _manga _draft – making his nose appear flaring and opened up much bigger –, and his lips marked that it appeared to be pouting, he was now wearing a darker hued half-assed expression he mustered whenever he was in a tough situation (being around with some pretty girls and such).

"Switch!" He yelled and turned towards the _otaku_, swearing that the latter would go down big time.

Leaving his desktop computer and hurriedly gathering his laptop, Switch technically ran for his life.

Himeko was left inside the clubroom, drowning the small room with her priceless mirth and tears due to extreme happiness and contentment.

* * *

><p>"We begin a review of what happened yesterday." Switch declared through the synthesis software, earning himself a nod from both Bossun and Himeko. "We found out that it was <em>not<em> Grey who took Lucy's key, as Bossun _had believed him to be_." Bossun glared at him. "According to him, as soon as Lucia had left their clubroom, he followed shortly out in order to help himself, which removed him immediately at our suspect list." He paused for a while. "And due to the events that happened after we've returned in our room –" there was a laugh that came out from Himeko's mouth and a pout from Bossun "–our investigation had paused momentarily.

"We resume today." He ended, the secretary finishing up the summary of what happened after Grey's revelation.

"So the names now that are left in our list are Natsume and Julia." Bossun spoke. "And, if Switch's assumption of the probability that Julia could do the act, there is a higher possibility that Natsume is the perpetrator."

While opening another Pelocan from her pocket, Himeko voiced out her thoughts. "Since it was Natsume who was in the same table that time, and showed interest in Lucia's key, it's most likely that he did." She inserted the lollipop in her mouth, her face showing signs of deep delight.

"So we're going to investigate Natsume now?"

"For this time, I'll agree with you." Himeko said, which then prompted her to look at Switch.

" Only if Leader buys me an iPad, yo~! "

* * *

><p>"Stop it!"<p>

_Grey was occupied tending the small bruise that formed in his face when he was tackled down by Himeko. Holding the ice bag on his face, Grey could only wince in the contact with the ice. But he never felt so comforted by his favorite element… it was both painful and so nice. After feeling that the SKET dan members were looking at him (perhaps he was sporting some weird facial expressions again?), he cleared his throat, pretending that nothing happened._

"_So, can you share something about Lucy that can help us?" Bossun asked._

"_What information, in particular?" He replied in question._

"_Perhaps you have some knowledge regarding the people she usually accompanies, or the places that she goes to… something like that." Himeko said, with her voice slightly muffled due to the Pelocan that was currently being sucked inside her mouth._

_Grey hummed. "Well, she usually stays here inside our clubroom, often reading too many scripts I knew in a level _unsafe_ for one's own health." He continued to think, subconsciously placing his hand on his chin. "And when she's not reading, she's probably engaged in conversation with Ersa, or Levie, or Natsume." He said. "So, typically, what everything that she does, she does it here inside."_

"_For sure she has some 'out-of-the-club-activities,'" Switch spoke._

"_Ah… right." Grey nodded at Switch's insinuation. "As soon as classes end, and before she goes here, she often visit some –" he was lost in some words, and was obviously looking up as if waiting for an answer to be dropped " –is that 'Happy Crib' or something…? Anyways, she spends some time in there with some friends." He ended._

"_So do you think there is a possibility that she has misplaced her key?" Switch asked._

"_Oi, oi, oi!" Bossun interrupted. "Aren't we going to the idea that _someone _took Lucia's key?"_

"_Hmmm…" Himeko droned. She did it while her eyes were closed and her hands crossed upon her chest. "Come to think of it, we never thought of the possibility that Lucia might have misplaced it… We even hadn't asked her if she think someone's got it or not." She said._

"_I really don't worry about her keys being misplaced." Grey commented._

"_Why?" Switch asked._

"_She does meet some friends, but it is not the type that she barges in and stays for a while. It was just a casual meeting up in the hallway of such." Grey explained. "Plus, I've never seen in my lifetime that she just leaves her keys in some place, well, except here in Fairy Tale."_

"_So, you can assume that we can rule out the possibility she left it somewhere?" Bossun asked._

"_She always carries it around, so, yes." Grey answered. He only saw Bossun looking confidently at Switch._

"_Boys…" Himeko interjected with a low growl, which prompted Bossun to stop his discrete teasing._

* * *

><p>Switch was pulled out from his musings when he accidentally bumped into Himeko's back, who he observed bumped into Bossun as well. Apparently, Bossun stopped his walking and neither he nor Himeko was aware and was caught in a bump accident. Before Switch could actually rearrange the laptop that dangled by his neck with a lengthy strap, he'd seen Himeko converted Bossun into a human mop. He clearly watched how effective the human mop was when Himeko dragged Bossun all around the hallway.<p>

"AHHHHHH!" Bossun was wailing as he was mercilessly scrubbed into the floor.

"You impudent idiot!" Himeko yelled back. "Next time, tell us you're going to stop walking!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Bossun begged. "I'll not do it again! I pro––"

Bossun was cut off from his words when he bumped into some strong legs now standing in his way as a human mop. After massaging his face from the pain, he looked up and saw none other than one of the most prominent rivals of SKET dan–

"_Tsubaki_!" Bossun easily identified the Student Council member. He crouched professionally back, nearer Himeko and Switch.

"_Fujisaki_," Tsubaki Sasuke, the vice-president of the Student Council acting under the titular and figurehead president, looked at the other with his ferocious eyes. "What is this commotion?"

"It doesn't matter." Bossun replied, whistling and turning away his face from the vice-president. "I just casually sent off 'out of balance' and unfortunately tripped in front of you." He said.

"So, Onizuka helplessly pushing you to the ground and wiping it off using you is _tripping_?" Tsubaki Sasuke said. "What kind of nonsense do you sprout, Fujisaki?" He pointed towards SKET dan accusingly. "Do you think you can do this ruckus without permission? This cannot be allowed in the school campus! A human mop k –_no_, a _Fujisaki mop_ cannot be allowed by the Student Council! What is this?"

"Oh my god!" Himeko yelled.

"He's snapped out!" Bossun reacted. "Run for it!"

**o o o**

After some minutes of running, Bossun and Himeko knew that they had escaped the visual detection of Tsubaki. The two took shelter under the shade of a huge tree, panting and taking in as much air as they needed. Bossun inwardly thanked Himeko for always chasing and beating his life out; he had developed a greater stamina build and survived another intense round of physical activity. The two then decided–– _wait_, Bossun and Himeko both thought. _Two?_

Both spun to their backs and had proven their thoughts. Switch was _missing_.

"_Matte, matte, matte!_" Bossun was said nervously. "Where Switch?"

"Could it be…" Himeko stuttered. She stood hopeless and in deep shock.

"That they got our Switch…?" Bossun was caught into Himeko's spree, mimicking her almost discouraging stance.

"Uwwwaaaaaahhhhh~!" The two yelled and clasped their hands together, using each other as a source of comfort. It couldn't be! SKET dan had been a trio! They could not function as they were if someone was missing.

"Bossun!" Himeko held Bossun's hands. "What are we going to do?"

"Damn the Student Council!" Bossun replied angrily. "They've gone too far enough." He started marching out and back inside the building. "We're going to save Switch."

Himeko nodded. As soon as the two started to pace back together, Bossun's cell phone rang; it's weird ringtone quickly catching the two's attention. Bossun opened it and saw that he received a mail. Still in thought of trying to take Switch back, he quickly opened the mail, reading the content and ignoring the sender.

**┌ Yo~! (^^,) Are you having a good time running? (≥o≤)/**

**You see, when you ran, you accidentally left me. (⌐⌂⌐) phew**

**So I decided to take some information first. ~(◦− .−)~ⱷ!**

**So be both good boy and good girl or I'll scare ya! ^(▪_▪)^ _b o o_! Ja ne~! \(^^,)! ┘**

Bossun and Himeko's eye turned white. "I-It's from Switch." Bossun announced, his voice filled with despair. Himeko's vision started to dim, and she quickly gripped her hockey stick that it would have made her hands bled.

"T-that Switch!" Himeko suddenly released a blood-curling scream, frightening away the birds, the insects, and any forms of local wildlife away from their abode. "I'll kill him! Making us worry and-! Argh!" She screamed her annoyance out.

Bossun's cell phone rang again.

**┌Sorree, sorree, sorree~! m(-.-)m _/g o m e n a s a i/_**

**Dontcha be so annoyed. (=3)**

**And dontcha be gripping that stick of yawrs too tight! (0_0)~!**

**\(^^,)/ \(,^^)/ Shake, shake~! ┘**

Bossun's eyes were twitching uncontrollably, while he was forcing himself with a smile. Now, he was sure Switch had done again something _big time_. He sighed and waved Himeko's annoyance out. He carefully patted Himeko's shoulder and calmed her down, even though he was nervous that she might accidentally substitute him for Switch and be beaten to death. "It appears that it's just the two of us now." He added.

"Y-yeah," Himeko replied.

"So we're back to investigating Natsume, I guess." Bossun said.

"Y-yeah,"

"Is there something wrong?" Bossun looked back and took a look at Himeko. The woman was showing a variety of expressions, and Bossun could not really make out something from the varying images. "Hey, are you still _really _that annoyed that Switch made us worried?" He asked.

"No, no!" Himeko raised her hands in a surrendering manner and waving them. "I'm fine."

"Oh…" Bossun only muttered and proceeded in coming back inside the building. "So, who's _Natsume_?"

"_Baka_!" Himeko hit Bossun at the back of his head. "Barging in without knowing who's the person you're looking for!"

"_Ouch_…" Bossun whined, holding his head. "You do hit real hard, _Onihime_."

"That's for you not being prepared!" Himeko responded.

Bossun turned his face, his expression half-lidded, towards Himeko, with his half-assed look starting to take over. "Well?" He rose up. "I hope hitting me for being unprepared does mean that you _do know _who's Natsume?"

Himeko looked surprised, and then suddenly wore a huge grin! "Oh! Well! About that, I––" She stopped for a while, observing that Bossun was still looking at her with the 'not-believing-you' expression. Failing to be saved by her gesture, she sighed in defeat and assumed a tired expression. "We totally forgot to ask Switch about it." She said.

"AH!" Bossun yelled in vexation. "Where's that _otaku_ when you need him?"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, with still no idea where Switch was (Himeko was rather adamant not to contact him through mail; she reasoned she was being paranoid with Switch's messages), Bossun and Himeko lingered around the Fairy Tale premises. The two sat on a wooden bench placed along the edges of the pathway, and waited as if Natsume would miraculously come.<p>

"Hey, Bossun," out of boredom, Himeko called out the male's attention.

"Aa," Bossun responded, although half-consciously; he was sleepy.

"Do you think we'll get even more members for the club?" She asked him.

"There's nothing wrong in hoping," Bossun replied. "Why you ask?"

"Nothing, really." She said. "I mean… I'm just thinking; if SKET dan will have a lot of members, then we can help more." Himeko explained their sides.

"Hmm," Bossun hummed, almost half-heartedly. "You see, perhaps there are still things to be sorted out." He yawned. "You see, if there is a question to be asked first, it's if you're willing to stay to make the club alive…" He said that, although he did not look at Himeko.

The female was surprised, not really knowing what was Bossun trying to imply. Was he saying that he had some thoughts that Himeko was going to leave because they were few?

"You see, we're not expanding because there are still some requests that we are undertaking; I'm positive that we need to beat these requests up first." Bossun was now speaking his thoughts without regard. "If we're going to ever add more members, then we need to resolve these requests we hold _within us_. Why are you staying? Is it because there is a request you're going to give help with, or is it something else?

"You know, I did not create the club just because there are a lot of people to help. Well, yeah, there are many, but, sometimes, I just realized that I have some _own _requests to deal with. Sometimes, I make my own request… and I need the help of even _some _people. For now, what is really inside my mind is not _adding more people to help_ but if _someone's going to leave and abandon me from being helped_. Sometimes, _two _people request each other for help.

"Perhaps, I'm not just helping others, but I'm helping myself…"

"Bossun, I–" and when she tried to look at her companion, she found out that the latter already dozed off to sleep. Himeko, instead of acting out and hitting Bossun to wakefulness, just smiled and watched her leader take a rest. "Bossun, you're real silly, you know?" She said, knowing that a sleeping person wouldn't hear her. "A request that we have _within us_, huh?" She muttered to herself, while she slowly placed Bossun into a more comfortable position – letting him lean his head over her shoulder. "Perhaps… perhaps even I have some requests and ask help from _you_."

* * *

><p>"Natsume?" Lucia raised her head from the script she was reading, and focused her attention to Switch. "Why do you want to ask about Natsume?" She posed. "Where are Bossun and Himeko?" She added.<p>

"Perhaps he can help us in finding you missing key, Lucia-san." Switch answered. "They're not with me for the moment; I'm simply gathering information for our team to use."

"Oh," Lucia mumbled. "Alright," she declared and dropped the script on the table for the moment. "So, what do you want to know about Natsume?"

"Let me begin with what I have," Switch told her. "Natsume Bragneel. Eighteen years old. Class 3-A, no. 12. Is a postulated pyromaniac. Has a weird pink hair; note: not dyed. He's acted as _Ragnaros_, the Firelord in epic 'The Fate of Azeroth, and even _Zuko _in the fairy tale 'The Last Airbender.' Very obsessed with dragons." He had shared his preliminary information to Lucia.

Lucia laughed feebly. "Switch-_san_, that's quite the information you got in there." She continued to laugh in an estranged manner.

"So, is my information invalid?"

"No," Lucia quickly replied. "It's true – all of them." She stared at the laptop hanging from Switch. "But, I don't really think knowing him through his identity alone will help you. Can I guess you want to know more of his habits and common activities, right?"

"That is correct." Switch answered.

"Well, I––" she was stopped when a feminine voice called her from outside the club room. "Oh! That's from Ersa, I think." She re-picked the script and turned to Switch. "Sorry, Switch-kun, but Ersa needs some help. Can we just continue this later?"

"It's alright. I'm sorry for bothering you when you're busy."

"It's okay; no apologies needed." Lucy said before she ran towards the door, opening it, and disappearing before the very eyes of Switch.

After some minutes, Switch decided to gather some information elsewhere, and was about to go out, when the door opened and reveal a pink-haired teen, bringing some square box he carefully supported by both of his hands. Switch's eyeglasses shone again in an ominous way, and had concluded that he had located the second suspect. Switch quietly approached the teen, looking more sternly than his normal one.

"_Natsume_-kun," Switch called out. "Can I have a word?"

Natsume, after dropping the slightly big box atop a table, looked at Switch with some somehow dangerous eyes. He rested his hands on his waist and slowly moved to cover switch's vision of his item. His pupils scrutinizing the very form of Switch, Natsume carefully made something out of the person who was confronting him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to ask something about Lucia-san's missing key." Switch responded immediately.

Something snapped inside Natsume. He assumed a fighting stance – his hands placed in a hand formation, while his feet where stepped in a wider arc, making his stature more stabilized. "I may not really look like it, but I know self-defense… Asking things out of nowhere like that – who are you?" He demanded, and Switch noticed that Natsume was getting a position much closer to the box he was carrying.

"If you wish to fight," Switch spoke treacherously, the Speech Synthesis Software pitch, tone, and quality adjusting to the situation, "then I'll fight you with _this_." He hit some key in his keyboard, the load tapping sounded resounded loudly inside the room.

After some seconds, the clubroom's window exploded into pieces, and it revealed the figure who was a rampaging Onihime.

Himeko quickly got inside Fairy Tale's club room, and snatched Switch by his collar. "You dumb freak!" She roared. "Take _that _back!"

"Himeko-_sama_, now is not the time for that." Switch typed, not really sounding nervous at all (as if the software could make his sound nervous). He raised a finger and pointed it out to Natsume. "I believed I have found the person _you _are looking for."

The clubroom's door opened and revealed Bossun. "Oi, Switch," he immediately saw the otaku. "You should not be using my cell phone to relay some message to Himeko." He sighed. "She nearly threw it away!" Upon looking at Switch being almost lifted over by Himeko, while pointing at a person, Bossun was eventually pulled to and look at the person. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Switch, is he…?"

"Natsume," Himeko gritted. "So, you mailed _that _just to call me here?" She said, dropping Switch's frail form. Due to mercy, Bossun hurried to the latter's aid. "I'll consider this you did after I'm done here, Switch." She looked devilishly at the otaku, before she focused on Natsume. She noticed the box being hidden by the male.

"Hey, it's a nice _golden _box your hiding there." Himeko said.

"_Golden_?" Bossun re-dropped Switch to the floor. "Could it be?"

Himeko regarded Bossun's words for a second, before finally catching on. "I get it." She declared. "Hey, Natsume-kun," she placed her hockey stick atop her shoulder, "if that box is golden, can it be that it can be _locked _by something _golden _too? Like a _key _or such?"

"Ha!" Natsume only said. "You think you scare me?" He taunted Himeko. "Bring it on! Even Grey in full assault mode could not make me feel frightened!" He was motioning a 'come-at-me' statement through his hand gestures, and Himeko found it really annoying. "You know, if you're really curious of something, then _you'll do anything to know about it_!" He said aloud.

"Really?" Himeko responded. "Then I shall beat the knowledge out of you if I need it!"

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter <strong>-

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" - the catchphrase of SKET Dance Episode 6

**Footnote:**

Indeed, I'm making many references in my fanfic. I actually planned to make explanations for this, but I totally forgot when I was re-editing my previous chapter.

(1) **Ragnaros**, the Firelord - in the Warcraft Universe, he was one of the elemental lords that battled the titans.

(2) **Zuko**, the exiled prince of the Fire Nation - the son of the Firelord of the Fire Nation :p

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's message:** I'm always looking at SKET Dance's page here at and I noticed that very few SKET Dance fic are being created (well, actually another (only) one was made when I posted this story here). Anyways, I feel indebted to update this fanfic of mine in order to encourage more people to write a SKET Dance fic. Even with no reviews, I'll be happier if more people write for this amazing manga/anime. :)

**Disclaimer:** You know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Case No. 1: The Missing Key<strong>

**Chapter 3**

–– _the quartz ligament is not holding up!_ 1st Class Heavy Knight Natsume Bragneel cursed, as his golem, Igneel, a large mechanical robot solely ran by the magical crystal, quartz, was thrown out by sheer force by another golem. His golem fell to the ground, the earth shaking as its terrible weight drew force into the soil. His most recent attack was merely deflected; he had miscalculated, by overestimating the capability of his golem.

Unfortunately, the golem's right arm wasn't able to respond completely to the move Natsume wanted to initiate, and so he was trounced and was sent back. Realizing that he was open for an attack, Natsume stood up quickly as his golem could handle. He shifted into a defensive stance, his shield ready to repel any attacks. _Kuso_, he muttered in annoyance. _What a terrible golem!_

His comment was directed both to his golem and to his adversary.

The enemy was an unknown golem, and it had the blindingly golden armor affixed to the frame. From the moment that Natsume had started to fight the enemy golem, he knew that it wasn't an ordinary one – it showed some feats thought to be incapable of being done, and it was presenting much more actions technically impossible. For example, a normal golem would not be able to jump for at least ten meters, but his enemy was soaring to that heights. It also didn't need any stabilizers to support its fall, as it appeared from a distance that its frame was readjusting itself to any terrain.

He was nearly caught off guard when the enemy made an attack. If not of his shield already prepared for any offense, then his armor would have been destroyed. Instead, the shield took all the power from the attack and it broke off to pieces immediately. Natsume, quickly pulling out a spear attached in a casing on his back, swung his weapon when he felt that the enemy golem's momentum was too great to make another move. Confident that he would have a hit, Natsume was taken aback when the enemy golem pulled out as soon as his shield was destroyed.

_That's impossible!_ Natsume's eyes were wide and in shock. _Even with the most powerful ligament, the upper armor and frame would not be able fine-tune for such quick evasive maneuver!_ He was yelling in his mind, his normally confident attitude slowly disintegrating to that of nervousness.

Instead of hitting the enemy, Natsume's spear drove itself deep into the ground. He let go off the weapon, believing that it would only take time to pull it out, and instead took out a pressure gun attached to its left leg. He quickly aimed for the enemy's cockpit, and pulled the trigger, only to be surprised again when the enemy swung its sword in front of it, and deflecting most the bullets intended for the pilot.

Natsume's enemy threw the sword towards him, quickly cutting his gun into two, and if not of him leaning further to his left, then his right arm would have been cut off. The blade only managed to destroy his right shoulder plate.

"**Don't worry. This fanfic is still SKET Dance." **Switch appeared in front of the beautiful duel, and looked at the reader. **"Filter, off."** At that moment, Switch turned off his 'otaku' filter and normally observed the ensuing battle between Himeko and Natsume.

"You bitch!" Natsume yelled, holding his right shoulder because it received a scratch from the wooden stick Himeko threw at him – which he barely evaded. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not quite," Himeko replied, biting her Pelocan a little to get herself another boost. She heaved her hockey stick and tried to jab Natsume with it.

Natsume jumped back and easily avoided a direct hit. He picked up the wooden stick Himeko threw at him, and used it as his own weapon. He created a counterattack, jumped, and tried to do a downward slash at Himeko. The woman hefted her hockey stick and placed it horizontally above her, receiving the full force of Natsume's blow. Everything within a six feet radius vibrated due to the force that formed from the clash.

Natsume landed – weapon still in contact with the enemy's – and flipped back (Bossun looked awed with that), and recreated another defensive position when he recovered from his strategic withdrawal.

"You're good," Himeko grinned at her enemy. "But I don't want to make this longer." She looked at her leader. "Bossun, help me out here."

"Alright!" Bossun responded and placed his goggles in front of his eyes. "Switch!" He called out the other one when he got his slingshot from his pack.

"Hit two centimeters below from the middle," Switch spoke. "The stick's weak part is at that point."

Himeko charged at the final moment, waving her hockey stick madly. It would be the final blow, and Himeko was more than glad to deliver it in the most painful way. She sped in full might, not minding if her momentum would send her crashing into some wall. Bossun knelt on one of his knee, his slingshot primed and already being aimed at Natsume's weapon. Being inside the concentration mode was exhausting, but Bossun was slowly forming a mental crosshair bullseye-ing the stick.

Himeko was going to strike again and Natsume held off his weapon in front of him. But even before Himeko's weapon clashed with his, his wooden stick shattered near the center, bits and pieces exploding near his face. Now with an ineffective weapon, Natsume was staring to see the light shining directly upon him. He closed his eyes, silently muttering a prayer regarding his fate, and how he loved living in the world.

With one final yell and a determined spirit, Himeko waited for her final blow to fall upon her enemy, thinking of how great the battle went with her most favored hockey stick. If she continued with the good mood, then she would consider forgiving Switch for putting her in that situation…

* * *

><p>"<em>Suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen, suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen, suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen<em>…" Bossun re-chanted his apology like a mantra, bowing as low as he could in front of the almost sulking Natsume. The latter, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looked at Bossun with slight distaste, while he totally ignored the sore spot in his right arm and the still growing and swelling mass in his head. Silently ignoring the continuous utterance of apology, he took a small glance at the other two people who had barged inside the Fairy Tale's clubroom. A vein nearly popped out of his head when he saw Himeko gallantly sitting on one bench while Switch appeared to be gazing upon them, observing them with his eternal blank face. Dismissing the lax appearance of the other two, he returned his attention back at Bossun.

"That's enough," Natsume said, dropping his arms and putting them on his waist. "Now, now, I'm sure I can't be wrong if I assume if you're the famous SKET _dan_." He said to them, while throwing some deadly glares at Himeko and Switch. Bossun bobbed his head crazily towards Natsume, hoping that a 'puppy' act would soften the latter. "What is it that required you to bother me?" He asked them.

"It's about your _box_, Natsume-san." Bossun answered nervously.

"What about it?"

"I believe that this alone is proof of Natsume-kun's innocence." Switch spoke/typed up, attracting the attention of Bossun and Natsume.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked, clearly annoyed.

"Bossun," Himeko spoke up, looking at their leader. "I think it's better that we tell him what the request is."

Bossun looked at her for some seconds, and then transferred his gaze to Switch. After receiving a curt nod from their secretary, Bossun accented to the decision. _Tough job_, he thought before he started.

**o o o**

Natsume nodded subconsciously upon hearing the explanation, which Bossun found difficulty giving with. The pink-haired teen made some comments about some parts, and some rude ones when it involved his friend, Grey. Generally, the teen was silent through the course of the explanation, and it appeared it has greatly lessened his anxiety from what Himeko had done to it. Satisfied with the explanation, Natsume approached the box and tapped it with his knuckles.

"Well," Natsume started, "as I've said before, this box has nothing to do with Lucia's missing key." He lifted it over and turned it upside down, forcing a flap from the topmost lid to dangle. It appeared to be a simple cardboard box, only it was painted with gold all over. "This is really nothing special.

The SKET dan apologetically sighed, with deep disappointment. However, regaining his composure sooner than that of his members, Bossun spoke up and asked another question. "Natsume-san, if I may, can I ask you explain us what happened to Lucia's key after she and Grey left?" Himeko and Switch perked up, readying their ears to listen wholeheartedly.

Natsume replaced the box. "Of course I will be glad to tell you–" to which the SKET dan smiled to "–only if I _knew _too." Natsume ended, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean, Natsume-san?" Bossun asked, obviously confused.

"Actually, when Grey left to dry himself off, I decided to take my leave too." He smiled again. "You see, I'm looking for cardboard boxes like this one." He tapped the box again.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Bossun and Himeko sat side by side with each other, their mouth hanging wide open while their eyes dozed off into the blankness of the ceiling. Slouched and tired-looking, the two appeared to have been stressed by multitudes of storms… or mentally tortured by a difficult assignment or by a 'surprised' examination. Three out of ten flies flying aimlessly inside the clubroom would have been able to enter through their mouth.<p>

However, being able to put on a mask of _no emotions_, Switch continued to sit straight in front of his computer, his fingers hitting different keys at more than a hundred per thirty seconds. Many hours of experience had made him pretty competent [_iie_, a master perhaps] in keyboard and typing. If not, his speech synthesis software would slur out due to incorrect spelling and illogical word construction. Himeko and Bossun had seen him type without him looking at the keyboard, but what if he show them something else? With a new plan popping out of his head, Switch's mind slightly heated up when he saw the icon shortcut of his favorite dating sim…

At some average of ninety meters per second, Switch's brain impulses had reached a point of where the contralateral and ipsilateral movement of the electric signals malfunctioned due to the conflict in his mind… He was still sitting, but it was as if his mind restarted due to mental overload:

| Switch's Otaku Programming [Version .XXXX00]

| Copyright Hinohara Kenta (2008). All rights reserved

| C:\Users\Switch

| C:\Users\Switch\app selection

| C:\Users\Switch

Dating Sim . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 081

Typing with laptop on top of head . . . . . 078

Choose one. Type code_ (Y/N)

| C:\Users\Switch\app cd 081, 078

| Warning: Access denied. Choose one.

| C:\Users\Switch\app cd 081, 078

| Warning: Win***s is a problem and is shutting down. Delete all files to continue.

| Warning: Win***s is a problem and is shutting down. Delete all files to continue.

| Restart required. Hydration needed.

_Thirsty_, Switch's hypothalamus––no, no, he's _robo_-hypothalamus had told him that he needed to drink. After recovering from the slight breakdown, Switch stood up from his sit and glanced at Bossun and Himeko, who were still looking tired. Perhaps their souls had travelled elsewhere. Shrugging his shoulders off, he continued to approach the small table near the window of the room, where their assortment of drinks were located. Looking down at the available drinks, he paid special attention to the 'Loca-Cola' bottle found at the near edge of the table.

_Chu-san's de-aging formula_, he thought, and technically there was still keystroke sounds and the artificial voice in his thoughts [ (⌐⌂⌐) c•r•e•e•p•y, I know ], _better not to drink it_. He decided and chosen a funny looking bottle with some strawberry and durian drawing in it. Not minding what flavor combination was it, Switch nevertheless continued to gulp in the fluid.

Himeko slowly turned her head towards Switch, after her optic nerve had recovered and finally sent the images to her brain. Looking specifically at the bottle label, the woman tried to remember the content and its flavor. When she touched the particular memory, Himeko almost jumped as high as the ceiling in surprise. She quickly pointed at Switch, but she could not form the proper words to shout at the latter.

"Swi––!" She was trying to say, but the words could still not go out. Instead, all her verbalizations were turned into gestures. Wild ones. And one of them included hitting Bossun with her fist square in the face.

"_Itai!_" Bossun quickly reacted by holding his face in pain. He dropped down to his _tatami _mat, turning side to side in pain. When he recovered from the sudden attack, he quickly sat up and looked at Himeko with great vexation. "Himeko, what's your problem?" He said, and he started to feel that his face was swelling red in pain.

"S-Swi-Switch!" Himeko stuttered at first, but was able to shout the third member's name. She was actually pointing at Usui that moment, and Bossun only glided his eyes to the direction. Quickly noticing that Himeko was not pointing at waist level but _on the ground_, he readjusted his gaze as soon as possible and met up with one great surprise.

Bossun's eyes widening in surprise, he didn't have anything to say but: "SWITCH!"

On the ground lay a child, sitting idly and looking at them. Around him was the remnant of some clothes: a green vest, a shirt, and some pants, and a pair of eyeglasses. He was cuddled inside the stack of clothing. With some eyes that held no emotion and lips that still lied flat, the child continued to gawk at two figures together with him inside the cramped clubroom.

"S-Switch…" Himeko reverted to her stuttered speech, looking at the small child. "Drank the de-aging formula!" She said to Bossun. And she could not remove her eyes from the child.

"The de-aging formula?" Bossun almost yelled, and inside him his adrenaline was rushing. It was not too much of an emergency, but he felt the urgency to help Switch. Even though he had been toyed when he was turned into a child, it was a different thing that it had victimized other people… _Although_… Some evil thoughts actually appeared inside his mind, but Bossun easily shook them off. "But how did it get in there?" He glanced at the Loca-Cola bottle; it was still on its location near the far edge of the table. And anyone inside the room knew what its contents were. Unless…

He turned a blank stare towards Himeko.

"Hi-me-ko…" Syllabically said, Bossun called out the woman's attention. "Do I need to hear some explanations here?"

"Eh?" Himeko replied defensively. "What are you talking about?" She said. "A-Are you blaming me for this?"

"I'm not saying anything," Bossun crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But you're the one who said that."

"_B-Bu-But_!"

"Chu-san asked us to throw away that formula." Bossun said. "And you _volunteered _to do it. Now, may I know why is it still here?"

Himeko could not say anything in defense. Having been discovered, Himeko sighed deeply and sat back down at the tatami-laden bench and looked at child-turned Switch, who was now walking closer back to his computer. "Because, I felt I didn't have enough time being with you when you turned into a child, Bossun." She bowed down, refusing to be looked at.

Bossun only grunted a sound which appeared that he did not believe.

Suddenly, Himeko faced him. She was now wearing a slightly feral grin, and in her mouth was some saliva drooling out. "Bossun, I-I can't…" she stopped, still looking like crazy.

"Can't what?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Himeko yelled and ran towards Switch, who was now having some difficulty walking with his big shirt still on him. In one great swoop, Himeko was able to catch Switch into her arms, and a second later, she was now crushing Switch in her hug. Unlike Bossun who was totally shouting helplessly, Switch was the exact opposite – silent and unresponsive, he appeared to be a stuff toy only made to be squished at.

Bossun stared unbelievingly at the sight. Himeko's maternal instinct had exploded again, and it was now towards the helpless Switch, who was now reaching out to the keyboard. Noticing that Switch still didn't want to talk, he took the liberty to help Switch in his dilemma. Lifting the keyboard up, he held it in front of Switch.

**Kawaii filter:**

The powerless child Switch was trying to reach out for the keyboard of the computer, but, due to the inabilities of being a small person, he could not touch the object. Some tears already welling around his big and round eyes, the child denied the tears passage on his cheeks. He tried again, stretching his chubby little arms farther, just in hope of reaching the thing. But, alas, the fates seemed to play upon his cute appearance and all… the keyboard could not be reached. With his tears now threatening to spill, he quickly covered his eyes with his arms, his lips already pursing but maintained it flat… Just so near, but still he can't…

A shadow loomed over the cute child. The newcomer slowly got the keyboard and placed it in front of the child. The child looked pleadingly at the newcomer, a young adult looking compassionately at the small being. Switch may be a child, but the newcomer knew that even this small soul needed something. The young man smiled at the child and knelt down in front of him. The newcomer, wearing a red cap partnered with some goggles, slowly placed his hands atop of the child's head. He patted it gently, comforting the little one with the small gesture.

And, even though how sad and how blank the child's features were, a small smile crept over his lips and it arched into a full grin…

**Filter off**

And Himeko exploded [verbally] due to cuteness overload. _A father and a son… _She thought, dizzying herself with the cute sight (although it only happened in her mind). Bossun gave her a curious glance but she shook it off: she wanted to visualize more of the cute scenery!

Switch, with his chubby little fingers began to type at the keyboard Bossun was still holding for him.

"(≥⌂≤)ᵁᵂᴬᴴꜝ _Kaa-san_'s hugging me to tightly! (⌐∆⌐) ᴮᴿᴿ Treating me like a toy!"

Switch's artificial voice's pitch rose up into the level of a child, because the synthesis software had toned itself in accordance to Switch's current physical age. Bossun and Himeko looked very surprised about it; the former only looked more annoyed, while Himeko blasted into a whole new level of cuteness overload.

"(┬_┬) _Tou-san_," Switch looked at Bossun. " Carry me _upsie_, _puhhleeasse_~! (▫ȝ▫)" He let go of the keyboard and raised both of his arms towards Bossun, indicating that he wanted to be carried.

As soon as everything came into his mind, Bossun exactly knew what was happening: even though Switch was the victim of the de-aging formula, it didn't mean that it could stop him from teasing everyone in SKET dan. A vein popping on his head, Bossun carefully laid down the keyboard and then fisted his hands in front of Switch.

"You bastard!" He yelled. "You're still double-joking the gags, aren't you?" He looked annoyingly towards Switch, and he was more than irritated that Switch was still very good at doing it even disadvantaged. "NO!" He quickly refused.

Upon receiving the answer and the keyboard already away from him, Switch didn't have any choice but to look at Himeko's face. Wearing a specially designed puppy-look-face-Switch style™, the otaku created another ploy. After flashing the puppy-look (and he was sure Himeko's so entranced to it that she would side to him), he dug his head into the woman's chest, moving his shoulders as if sobbing.

Himeko snapped. "BOSSUN!" Upon shouting the other one's name, she had instantly taken hold of Cyclone and hit Bossun with it. In one hit the teen was taken down. "Switch's just requesting to be carried by you!" She said, yelling and pointing her hockey stick dangerously at him. "Now, do it before I pierce you with my Cyclone!" She waited _impatiently _for Bossun to stand.

When Bossun had regained his stature, he could swear he could see a demonic eye looming over Switch's own…

* * *

><p>"I swear you're enjoying this…" Bossun muttered silently, so that Himeko could not hear his complaints. He looked down at his lap and observed the three year old Switch unstably holding his laptop, while he sat comfortably in there. Switch actually stopped typing upon hearing Bossun's comment, and only turned a sly look at the teen.<p>

_If he isn't a kid right now_, Bossun spoke inside his mind. _I swear I'm bringing down this damn otaku_. The SKET dan's leader thought inwardly of the events that happened that day. Now, it appeared that the _most _possible suspects of the current case were innocent after all. And, as much as he hated to admit, it would appear that Switch was correct in assuming that even Julia was a suspect as well.

"Ah," Switch typed and Himeko and Bossun looked at him. "I nearly forgot." Even with the speech synthesis software adjusting itself for the physical age, the seriousness of Switch's daily tone remained. "It's about our last suspect, Julia-san." Switch tugged the hem of Bossun's shirt, motioning him to hold the laptop for him. Even though annoyed, Bossun relented. Himeko got another picture shot for her record. "As everyone is thinking of it right now, we may have now possibly pinpointed the perpetrator of the case. However, I found another piece of information that can be related to the case.

"If you still remember, Grey-san had left out some information for us, which, he himself is unsure of. He told us that the other place Lucia-san goes to is '_Happy crib_' something, as quoted necessarily." Switch, now bothered as to why his clothes weren't replaced as Bossun had last time (he was still wearing the large shirt), continued to type. "It actually appears to be another club, the _Blue Happiness Club_. Lucia-san has some acquaintances there. And, what I found out, it seems that Julia-san also stays in there, for same reasons Lucia-san has."

"So, you think that it is possible that it was there in Blue Happiness Club that Lucia-san has lost her key?" Bossun asked.

_Hai_," Switch replied. "Besides, it would be less susceptible if the act was done in a place where no one would think it could happen." The otaku replied.

"But, come to think of it," Bossun posed, looking at Switch who had casually leaned to him (much to his annoyance), "how could you pull such an act with such number of people?"

"Perhaps, the better question was _when _did it happen?" Switch replied. "Looking at the possibilities, it would appear that it happened even before Lucia-san left her keys at Fairy Tale."

"Hmmm…" Bossun hummed as he closed his eyes. Not being able to conclude yet, he flashed opened one eye and saw Himeko looking flustered at him (well, she was all red since Switch decided to remain on Bossun's lap). "Himeko, you've been silent for ten minutes now."

"Ah!" Himeko shuddered when her name was called out. "I-I agree with what you think guys…"

"What are you hiding behind you?" Bossun added.

"Uhh… nothing. Just scratching my back."

"_Tou_-san, she's taking _pictures_…" Switch typed.

"AHHH~! Stop this madness!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**(1) The Fight Scene at the beginning** - it's a reference to BREAK BLADE, an amazing mecha-genre-d anime. According to Bossun's remarks in the anime, he says Switch has some fascination with mecha (?).

**(2) Suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen, suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen, suimasen, suimasen, honto ni suimasen** - (even though late) This came from Episode 3 where Bossun was apologizing to a certain professor (I forgot the name) :p

**(3) Blue Happiness Club** - reference to Fairy Tail world's another guild, Blue Pegasus Guild.

**(4) Win***s ** - a cr*py operating system that is not made to reference to an existing one.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own SKET Dance. **

* * *

><p><strong>Case No. 1: The Missing Key<strong>

**Chapter 4**

It had been an hour since Switch was 'accidentally' turned into a three year old child. It appeared that Himeko had switched some bottles and its contents to be able to use the concoction again after some time (after being totally amazed by the wondrous effects of the chemical). However, for the victim, the moment had been turned into his own favor. Now, as a kid, Switch had been much more sadistic in teasing Bossun and Himeko into submission. After finding some appropriate clothes – a small green t-shirt with a laptop imprint in front, a tiny black short, and a pair of plastic eyeglasses (minus the lens) –, Switch felt more comfortable than ever, and much more ready to lambast his two friends.

"Bossun-_nii_," Switch typed in his laptop, calling the attention of their leader. "We've got one hour this day to be able to see Blue Happiness Club together with Julia." The speech synthesis software made Switch's voice a little squeaky, but the seriousness remained.

Bossun looked at Switch with a small glimmer of gratitude and, at the same time, a feeling of apprehension. Some thirty minutes ago, while he and Himeko were picking some clothes for Switch, the secretary-turned-kid of SKET dan was making a fuss that he should call Bossun _tou-san_ while Himeko his _kaa-san_. Bossun was so annoyed that Switch was enjoying the present dilemma (he couldn't even decipher how the hell Switch was able to get under his skin so easily!). He could easily shrug off Switch's concern and teases easily, but Himeko was _so _caught off under the spell of cuteness. With the right trigger pressed, Switch was able to turn Himeko against Bossun… and that was exactly what Bossun didn't want to happen.

Pleading Switch to stop mocking him (and, subsequently, stopping Himeko from constantly hitting him), Bossun had said in whisper something he would never want for the rest of his life again: he'd do everything Switch wanted for a week, in exchange for not calling them his parents. Even in such a cute and childish face, Switch's naturally blank facial features were apparent. After some five seconds, Switch had typed the words Bossun was waiting for (at the same time, he didn't want to hear) – the otaku _agreed_.

Although agreeing with the deal, the otaku did not stop his teasing crusade. Dropping the '_tou-san_' and the '_kaa-san_' endearment, Switch had replaced them with '_-nii_' and '_-nee_' subsequently for him and for Himeko.

But it was better than the latter. After all, Switch was indeed the youngest among the three.

"I know," Bossun replied, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Actually, he was already tired. They'd ran off away from Tsubaki when his brain fired up from instilling the orderly manner of the Student Council, were separated from Switch afterwards, and then fought off with Natsume who acted defensively when confronted about his golden box. And it all happened that afternoon. So, pretty much, Bossun could say that he was tired.

"Hmm…" Himeko hummed from her typical seat, the one just in front of the small table and of Bossun's _tatami_ mat. "I'm not sure, but I think we can let it go for now?" She said.

Switch, who was sitting at the edge of his own table far across, turned his head towards Himeko and stopped swinging his dangling legs. He procured a small device beside his laptop, where he had typed lately, and detached it from its USB connection. He held the device in front of him, attached some strap to its side, and wore it similar to how he did with his laptop. He then started to punch some keys into the device. "What do you mean?" The voice resounded from the device, similar from his computer and laptop.

Bossun perked up when he heard Switch's voice came from another device. "Whoah," he said in awe and looked at the said item. "What is that?"

"It's a tablet PC." Switch answered. "Since my ordinary laptop is too big for me and I don't have any _notebook_ laptop, I'll be using this temporarily." He gazed at Bossun and Himeko, whose eyes were widening in anticipation and excitement. "Lately, I started downloading my preferences from my laptop to the tablet."

"That's our Switch!" Bossun and Himeko both yelled in unison. "I didn't you know you have that one!" Bossun added.

"Actually, I've just been using this to read my scanned _manga_." Switch replied. "It's much more efficient and space-consuming to read my _mangas _in the desktop computer." He paused and started to type again. "Returning to my previous question, Himeko-_neechan_, why do you suggest that we can take our break for now?"

"Well," Himeko unwrapped her Pelocan, "since it's only Julia that is left, I think there'd be no reason to be hasty." She said and popped the lollipop inside her mouth. "_Mwe mwould ust twail her, aight?_" Her words were almost indiscernable when she spoke without the liberty of removing the candy from her mouth.

"_Aa_," Bossun seconded her, as he scratched the back of his head. He yawned and stretched his hands up afterwards. "I'm a little bit tired too…" He said to Switch.

"But Bossun-_nii_... (⌐∩⌐) ᴮᴿᴿ" Switch typed again, and in the tone of the voice, he could have been seen pouting (much to Himeko's delight, while Bossun's eyebrow twitched again in annoyance). "You're not getting the point." That got the other two's attention. "I'm not merely trying to motivate you to finish the request, but––" he stood up on the table and his eyeglasses flashed (considering that it had no lens) "––what are you going to do with _me_?"

Bossun and Himeko appeared to look like hit by a large boulder. Then…

"AAAHHHHHH! SWITCH!" Both yelled again, now conveying their horror and dismay. "We forgot that you've been turned into a kid!"

"(°∩°) ∙ s ∙ n ∙ i ∙ f ∙ f ∙"

"Seriously!" Bossun said. "We need Chu-san to make that aging potion again!"

"We can still find Chūma-sensei in the Chemistry laboratory." Switch typed. "He'd be leaving after an hour. Coincidentally, the Blue Happiness Club can be found in the same hallway where the lab is." He explained to them.

"So you want to hit two birds in one stone?" Himeko said, looking a little amused with how Switch wanted things to happen.

**o o o**

"Get away from Julia!" The blue haired woman shouted as she pointed a 10-milimeter diameter hose at the members of SKET dan. She turned the latch near the nozzle of the hose. Hell of water broke loose.

Because Julia's specialized weapon hose was actually designed to explode due to the force of water (volume of water inside hose volume of water ejected in nozzle), the effect was devastating for the user and the target. Because the water hose was not able to contain the moving force, it exploded dramatically. It threw away huge amounts of water, splashing everywhere in the garden just beside the building. The SKET dan trio was thrown helplessly in the shockwave; even the great Himeko was not able to take it.

Recovering from the attack, Switch, being thrown in a thick bush that reduced the force, was able to stand first. "Julia Keyseer, member of Club Fairy Tale, a well-known actress in the school. She is known for her affinity for water and can actually use them in real fight." Switch typed, letting the other members listen to hear information. "Played the role of _Katara_ in one of the plays of Fairy Tale."

"Is that so?" Himeko stood up, wet and sore from the previous attack. She gripped Clyclone tighter and was readying for another attack. "I thought I'll beat ya' up easily."

"Don't think of Julia too lightly." The blue-haired woman answered. "Julia could take Grey-sama and Natsume-kun in a fight and still win."

"Oh yeah?" Himeko sprinted and began her assault. As she swung her weapon against the enemy, Himeko was totally unaware that Julia was still holding at the remnants of the water hose she used lately. Julia immediately pulled its length; the rest of the hose lengthened, creating a tension line that tripped Himeko down towards the ground.

Just as the Great Onihime fell, Julia turned towards her back and threw some waterballs at another target. Bossun, who was readying his slingshot, was almost barely hit by the attack. Thanks to his reflexes (practiced by the countless times of being beaten up by Himeko), Bossun evaded the projectiles.

She whirled again, now facing a standing Himeko. Without any surprise etched on her face, Julia appeared to be prepared against another attack. She held the hose again and pulled it with great force. Himeko, now aware of what the simple hose could do, stood away from the item. Smiling sheepishly, she began to position her Cyclone again. "Too late! I kn––" A jet of water hit her back, sending her sprawling to the grassy ground again.

"Julia pulled the hose out of the faucet." She said. "It's now the water directly from the tap." For the second time, Julia turned back upon feeling that another enemy was targeting her. Choosing a bigger water balloon, Julia threw it against the enemy.

Bossun was now actually in his concentration mode, his eyes directed towards Julia. However, he did not anticipate that the woman would be able to go out from the pinch against Himeko and was totally defenseless against the huge water balloon. _It's me first attacking or being hit!_ He shouted in his mind.

"Bossun!" A childish voice sounded. Even before Bossun could react, his own body was collided by another – Switch's. He was thrown down into ground, effectively throwing him away from his concentration mode and away from the path of the huge water balloon. Just two seconds from being hit, all what struck Bossun were harmless splashes of water. However, the _horror_ that Bossun saw was almost enough to make him quiver in weakness.

Switch's small body received the water balloon and it efficiently battered him. The water balloon was as large as Switch; the otaku was literally covered by the water explosion. The sound of the ripping rubber was like the shrieking sound made when two Styrofoam pieces are rubbed together; it almost hurt Bossun's ears. Landing a few feet from the collision point, Switch almost fell limp – like devoid of consciousness – on the ground. He was _totally _helpless.

"Switch!" Bossun yelled. He quickly approached the otaku. Putting a hand under his head and hips, Bossun carried Switch and shouted over Himeko. "Retreat, Himeko!"

* * *

><p>That happened faster than expected. Their bodies sore and tired, the defeated looks of the SKET dan members were exaggerated beyond normal. Himeko, although weary as well, gritted her teeth in much annoyance, that somehow a black-hue aura was surrounding her already. Unamused, Bossun only observed the woman beside him, wishing that they all go home and rest.<p>

"That was totally unexpected!" Himeko finally yelled out her frustration. "I was defeated by someone! I can't believe this!" She stood up and raised a fist into the air.

"What are you all worked up for?" Bossun asked in a downed voice. "We should just be thankful that we survived that watery onslaught Julia gave us." The SKET dan leader suddenly imagined Julia walking with an umbrella, with her muttering '_drip, drop..._'again and again. He shivered at his own thought. Julia, with her own reference to herself in third person, was creepy enough. Shaking off the thoughts from his mind, Bossun proposed another matter. "Why don't we just go home, rest and try again tomorrow?" He smiled to his members.

That was before something toddler-size rushed and tackled him down on his tatami mat.

Bossun was surprised that the otaku-turned kid had yet again used his body as a living sofa of sorts. "Switch!" He almost yelled but it made him winced when he saw the unforgiving eyes of the otaku glaring daggers at him.

[What _going hom_e are you saying, Bossun-_nii_?] Switch typed over his tablet PC.

Bossun tried to sit up straight, but Switch had planted himself and sat on the SKET dan's leader's torso. "Oi, oi, Switch…" He said, trying to placate their suddenly irritated secretary. _Is he serious?_ He asked himself. _With that look alone, he really looks like a toddler already!_ He said in his thoughts, actually bothered if the process of toddlerhood was now affecting the otaku. "What's the matter? Now if you let me sit…"

"_No_!" Switch replied while making himself appear that he was pushing down weight to Bossun.

"Oh, great…" Bossun felt the need not to engage in a battle against the otaku. He plopped down on his _tatami_ mat, putting his hands under his head and letting the child Switch do whatever he wanted. "Switch's _tantrums_ are more effective in a child form." He sighed. "If you're not going to speak, I will not know what annoyed you suddenly…"

"It's obvious, ya'know," Himeko spoke on the other side of the table. She looked at Switch with great pleasure, since the otaku-turned-kid-who-was-now-having-his-tantrums-looked-very-_very_-cute thing was now re-affecting her. "If we go home, what's going to 'appen to him?" She said.

Bossun wore a very obvious _'ohh_' face upon hearing that. He took a glance at Switch, who was still sulking, and smiled cheekily. "Sorry, Switch." He said. "Totally forgot about that one." He chuckled. "Your current form seems very natural for you." The chuckle continued, which was then followed by the heart-filled laughter from Himeko.

"Yeah, yeah," Himeko seconded. "Totally natural for ya, Switch."

[(,,#ﾟДﾟ) Grr… ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ] Switch typed in comical annoyance. How it sounded was something that could not be explained in the normal mortal plane and it was one skill the SKET dan members had acquired from interacting from Switch.

The small clubroom was drowned with the laughter of Bossun and Himeko. After a while of hilarity, Switch finally gave in and wore a small smile of his own.

The sun had set an hour ago. The night had begun to take over the sky – the moon had taken over as the largest celestial being in the heavens and stars began to dot the horizon. The cold wind of the night breezed inside the clubroom. It was not chilly; instead, it was enough to calm down the tired bodies of the SKET dan members. The breeze was enough to make Bossun close his eyes and feel the steady breathing of Switch, who was still using him as _bio-organic_(i.e., _living_) furniture, and his tablet's keyboard sounds, and Himeko's soothing giggle from not afar and the rustling of her clothes whenever she shifted position.

Those simple sounds were enough for Bossun to make him smile truly. Indeed, SKET dan was more than just a club…

A knock on the door triggered Bossun to reopen his eyes and look at the direction of the sound.

"Come in," Bossun said aloud, after realizing that Switch had no intention in living his _spot_. He glanced at Himeko while he made a pleading look at her. The woman knew what the leader meant, but did not try to help at the very least.

"Our Switch appears to be comfortable in his place," she said. "I'll just get the door." She had a short burst of laughter before she stood and opened the door.

Bossun frowned as Himeko walked away. The SKET dan's leader poked the _busy _child while saying, "Hey, are you really not going to move?" He asked. Switch had no response and, worst of it, he did not even turn to look at Bossun. _Well, _Bossun stated in his mind, _he's really his tantrums_,_ huh?_

"Good evening, SKET dan," Natsume greeted as soon as the door opened.

"Oh, Natsume, good evening too," Bossun greeted back.

"Who's that kid?" Natsume asked as he approached the bench opposite Bossun's _tatami_-matted spot.

"Oh, this one?" Bossun poked a finger atop the otaku's head. "_Switch_,"

"Seriously?" Natsume almost yelled. "What magic is this?"

Laughing at Natsume's remark and after seeing Switch's irritated look, Himeko stood before the plopped figure of Bossun. "Switch," she called the otaku, "Natsume's here. Let Bossun sit up." She told him. Switch did not relent at first. "You can still sit on your _nii-chan_'s lap." She said before returning to the bench, sitting beside Natsume.

"Himeko, don't spoil him!" Bossun spoke as soon as he felt that he was free to move. However, as per Himeko's suggestion, Switch remained idle on his lap. The otaku was still giving him some menacing glare, suggesting that he was still annoyed that Bossun forgot his situation. _This damn otaku's really trying to make my life more difficult._

"Anyway," Himeko spoke again, "it's not magic. It was just some de-aging formula that Switch drank earlier." She explained. "And that's what happened to him."

"Hmmm…" Natsume hummed while he placed his hand under his chin, as if thinking sagely. "Is that formula made by Chuma-sensei?"

"Yes!" Bossun and Himeko responded at the same time.

"Ah! I remembered something." He stood and went to the door. He opened it ajar and retrieved a carton box and a small jug he seemed to have placed just outside before he entered. "Chuma-sensei saw me and asked if I can give this to you, guys." He told them.

"Wha's this?" Himeko asked.

"It's an aging formula, according to him." Natsume replied. "He muttered something '_seeing someone small_' and gave this to me. Said that it's vital."

"Really?" Bossun held the jug and presented it to Switch. "Come on, Switch, drink this now and you'll turn back normal."

The otaku received the item but only placed it beside him.

"You're not yet going to drink it?"

[I'm currently taking my chance to make your life harder. Bear with my weight for now.] Switch typed. Bossun and Himeko had large sweat drops that formed on their faces.

"Anyways, what with the box?" Himeko asked.

"This one?" Natsume said. "Ah, this one is reserved for my little _cat_."

"A cat?" Himeko raised.

"Yep," Natsume wore a genuine smile. "A cat that is very important to me."

Bossun's eye twitched when he heard that statement.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

[_Bossun doko da_?] Switch typed, his pair of eyeglasses glistening from the afternoon sunlight that began to invade their clubroom. The otaku had been returned to normal after he had taken the aging potion last night. Switch took the liberty to gaze over the whole clubroom before settling down his sight to Himeko. [Where is he?] He repeated.

"Ah, Switch," she said as she turned her back and looked at the otaku. "Bossun ain't here yet." She responded as she stood up from the bench, moving nearer the small movable tray near the corner. "Like some tea? Am going to prepare some," She said.

"Good afternoon, Switch-san." Aside from Himeko, another person was inside the clubroom at the moment.

[Oh, _konnichiwa_, Lucia-san,] Switch greeted back. [It seems you have high spirits today. Good for you.] He added.

"Thank you, Switch-san," she replied and graciously accepted the tea that Himeko had just prepared. "I'm just so happy when Himeko-san had informed me that Bossun and you guys have found my missing key." She said before sipping some tea from her cup.

[Yes, we have indeed found your key. But it would be better if Bossun tells you that.] He typed again. [However, as much as I would like to keep you company, I need to find our leader immediately.] The club secretary said.

"Well, try looking for Natsume." Himeko responded. "Bossun said he'd be trying to find Natsume."

Switch turned away from the clubroom's door and stopped abruptly. Since she was seated on Bossun's mat, Lucia saw what Switch did. She looked up to see clearly, which quickly caught Himeko's attention. "What is it, Switch?" Himeko asked.

[Grey-san is here.] Switch typed. [Grey-san, it's wonderful that you could join us for today.] As Switch was speaking through speech synthesis software, Grey was already entering the clubroom with a small smile on his face. Switch suddenly disappeared from the door, leaving without a word.

"Grey!" Lucia greeted happily. "The SKET dan told me that they know where my key is." She smiled cheerfully. "We're just waiting for Natsume now." She added.

"Is that so?" Grey responded. "I think SKET dan really lives on to its expectations."

"_Of course–!_" Someone yelled from the outside, which made Grey perk up.

"Oya, Bossun!" Himeko stood up from the bench and leaned over the sill, opening the window in the process. As the outside wind invaded the clubroom, the figure of Bossun suddenly appeared and together with him was none than Natsume. "Switch's gone. You can stop from hiding."

"_Arigatou_, Himeko." Bossun replied. "I'm sorry for hiding you like this, Natsume-san." He mumbled an apology towards the Fairy Tale member. Natsume only gave him curt nod. He took the huge box he was carrying and placed it on the sill, balancing it so that it wouldn't fall.

"Seriously, what's the reason why you're hiding from Switch?" Himeko asked while she looked at Bossun and Natsume enter the clubroom from the window.

"Switch is still annoyed." Bossun sighed. "I seriously don't know what's running inside that otaku's mind now." The leader said before giving each people inside the clubroom a look. "Let's start revealing where that key is."

"Uhh, Bossun-san," Lucia spoke up. "Shouldn't we wait for Switch-san?"

"It's alright," Himeko answered. "Even if he is not here, Switch has the amazing ability to tell us things that help us solve any request."

"That's right," Bossun seconded. "Anyway, let us begin during the day Lucia-san asked to help her find the missing key." Bossun began while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Lucia-san should have ten keys at her age and she found out that she was missing one."

"She told us that she noticed it three days ago, when she, Natsume-san and the others were choosing the play for their club. During the afternoon when she was to go home, Lucia-san became aware of her situation." Bossun summed it up for them.

"So where is the key anyways?" Natsume asked.

"It's with you, Natsume-san." Bossun answered.

"_Nani?_" Lucia and Grey yelled at the same time, rushing to Natsume's side and giving him a punch on his head. "So it's you all along!" Lucia yelled. "You fire-brain!" Grey knuckled his friend once more.

"Stop it!" Natsume tried to evade the attacks. "Hey, SKET dan, you once _beat _me to know where the key is!" He said while wincing in pain as Lucia got a perfect hit on his head again. "I don't have the key! I didn't take it!" He whirled and blocked an attack coming from Grey. "Stop it, you ice-pervert!"

"Everyone, please calm down." Bossun spoke. "Natsume-san is correct; he didn't take it so he certainly does not know that he _has _the key."

"What are ya talking about, Bossun?" Himeko asked, clearly perplexed.

"Two days ago, after Lucia had made the request, the first person we confronted to find the key was Grey-san." Bossun sent an apologetic look towards Grey, which the latter quickly dismissed. "After knowing that he didn't have the key, Grey gave us the information that the other place that Lucia goes most frequently was 'Happy's Crib', as quoted.

"We had the impression that it was Blue Happiness Club. It also strengthened the assumption that Julia-san was also a suspect because she too was a frequent visitor of the same club, at the theory that the key was taken even before the day Lucia thought it was."

"But––" Grey interjected when Bossun cut him off.

"I know, Grey-san." The SKET dan leader then scratch the back of his head while wearing a goofy expression. "We were _mislead_."

"What?" Himeko wore a curious and confused expression.

"Lucia," Bossun called her. "It's not a matter of your key being _taken_. Your key was _lost_, as you've said, but we quickly – and wrongly assumed – that it was _taken_." He pointed at the box that Natsume brought. "Natsume-san, please bring me your box and your _kitten_."

"What? Why?" Natsume asked but Grey hit him in his head, complaining, "Just do what he says, fire-maniac."

"I've asked Switch for more information about you." Bossun continued. "You told us yesterday that you recently had a cat. It was a stray kitten, blue in color and has an oddly huge head for its size, which made it cuter effectively." He smiled as Natsume look bewildered at the information.

"How did you know––"

"Well, that's our Switch." Bossun said while Himeko laughed.

"Since having that cute blue kitten and making it a _club_ pet, you saw that everyone was glad having the kitten around. You decided to take care of him. With the kitten being able to put smiles into the faces of your fellow club members, you decided to name him '_Happy_.'

"So when Grey-san said that Lucia was often in _Happy's Crib_, he was clearly referring literally at the box which served as Happy's home." Bossun explained. "This makes the situation not a matter of the key being _taken_ but being _misplaced_." He looked at Lucia, Natsume and Grey surround the box, with Grey lifting over Happy in his hands. "Just like what Switch postulated, the key might have been lost even before you noticed it."

After a few seconds, Lucia brought up her hands and shining golden key was in her fingers.

* * *

><p>[As expected, the performance of the Fairy Tale Club was outstanding.] Switch typed, ushering the attention of his other two club members. [Because of that, the Student Council held off its plan to <em>decimate<em> the club.]

"_Decimate _is such a hard word, Switch." Bossun said in a nervous tone.

"Whatdya think?" Himeko began to speak. "It's not just the Fairy Tale Club that is being eyed by the Student Council." She told them.

"Yes," Bossun accented. "Including us."

[I was just thinking.] Switch told them. [The SKET dan actually functions when someone requests help. However, as I theorized before, the stripping of the clubs by the Student Council has motivated the other clubs to outperform their own expectations.]

"Which means…?" Bossun and Himeko groaned.

[The clubs will not request help from us.]

"And…?"

[No request of help means non-functional _SKET dan_. Therefore, our disbandment is _imminent_.] Switch concluded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Bossun and Himeko yelled.

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter <strong>


End file.
